The Edge of Desire
by xCrimsonLustx
Summary: He hated her. She hated him. The kind of irrational hatred that ticked away like a timer counting down until it blew up in their faces. She never saw it coming, never knew that such a passionate hatred could change into something else.


A/N This was written as a one-shot to practice my smut but then I wrote out an outline for a full story. I've had some interest from readers about writing the full story, so if you'd like to read more, let me know. If I have enough interest, I'll write it. This is my first Dramione so follow, favorite and leave a review if you like it. I'm more encouraged to write if I know people are actually enjoying what I'm creating.

This is an edited version. The fully explicit version is posted on AO3 under the same title and author, so feel free to check it out there and leave kudos and comments. If I continue this is a story, the explicit version will be posted there, here will be an edited version.

I have a Tomione posted that's a work in progress. I'm working on the next chapter as soon as this is posted so feel free to check that out as well.

Sitting in the cold, damp cell that stunk so badly of human waste and death that the mold couldn't overpower it, staring up at his stony face, she couldn't help but think about the slight relief she felt and how they'd reached a point that seeing him standing over her was just that, a relief.

It started on an unusually cool night in June during their 6th year. Well, there may have been signs that it began sooner, but Hermione Granger was oblivious to that sort of thing. The glint of lust behind a glare she constantly caught him giving her, the accidental brushes in the hall followed by the snide comment of needed to burn his now soiled robe because Mudblood didn't come out of expensive fabrics, those were all things she never read into any further than their face value. If she'd paid attention to their interactions like a normal girl, she would have seen it coming.

There was a chill in the castle. The stone walls leeched the coolness into the air, even with the torches along the walls charmed to give off an intense heat. Each time she walked past one, it warmed her just enough to leave her with goosebumps on her arms until they passed the next one.

It was late, 12:31AM exactly when the first word was spoken. She was on patrol with Draco Malfoy. Dumbledore had announced at the last prefect meeting that all patrols would be doubled this year. No one was to be out in the halls alone past curfew, even prefects. Because their classes were almost exactly the same, she'd been stuck with Malfoy. She tried to tell herself it could be worse, could have been Parkinson she was paired with, but she might have preferred that. Their patrol started at 10:00PM and neither had said a single word to the other. When they met at the entrance to the Great Hall, she'd given him a nod of acknowledgement, but he'd only returned it with a sneer. The clicking of their shoes on the stone floor echoed so loudly in the tense silence. At least Parkinson would have thrown some insults at her and they could have bickered the entire patrol. The silence was nerve wracking, like he was going to snap at any moment.

She glanced over at him several times. He was tense, like he was ready for a fight. His jaw clenched and she thought his teeth would have to hurt by the end of the patrol. The muscles on either side of his neck kept flaring up. The corners of his eyes were crinkled up, like walking down the hall with her was actually physically painful for him. His hand gripped his wand so tightly that his knuckles were white, though with his milky smooth skin that was hard to notice.

Milky smooth skin? That was an odd way to think about Malfoy. She turned her eyes away from him, looking in the corners of the hall for things that weren't there. Her eyes wandered until they landed back on him, she was a step behind him so she could see him without turning her head towards him. The torches cast a faint warm glow across his face. It was that moment that she realized he was actually quite handsome.

She'd never understood why the girls in every house, Gryffindor included, fawned over him. Lavender and Parvati often giggled over boy gossip late at night and Malfoy had been the center of their conversation far more times than Hermione would have liked. Supposedly he'd bedded quite a few girls which Hermione thought was odd because it seemed like he was in a relationship with Parkinson. She'd never looked past his prejudice and spoiled rich prat attitude to really see him. She understood now, if one were only looking at physical appearances, that Draco Malfoy was desirable. His sharp features fit perfectly on his face. Muggles said attraction was about symmetry, and he was symmetrical perfection. His white blond hair was almost angelic when it hung loose around his head, free from the pound of gel potion he used to slick it back with. His silver eyes were a rare color that fit perfectly with his alabaster skin and hair.

"Stop gawking at me Granger," the suddenness of his sharp words made her jump. "It's unsettling." She quickly flung her wand arm back down to her side, hoping he didn't notice. It took her a moment to clear her mind enough for a response.

"I'm just trying to figure out how you're still a prefect," she snapped back at him. "You haven't come to a single meeting, not even the first one on the train."

"Some of us have more important things to do than sit around pointless meetings. Not that you would know that."

"Like what? Whine to your father about how horrible having a real responsibility is? Oh, no, I guess you can't since he's finally where he belongs, in Azkaban. I hope…"

She didn't get a chance to finish her insult. He turned on her so quickly she didn't even have time to raise her wand before her back hit the cold stone wall, his hands on either shoulder with the rest of his body only a few centimeters from hers, pinning her in place. He growled at her, a deep, primitive sound like a man who was too angry to form coherent words.

"Malfoy! Get your hands off of me!" Her voice was fierce.

"You shut your filthy fucking mouth Granger." He didn't yell. If anything, his voice had lowered an octave and softened, but not in a comforting sort of way. It was a command, a threat that any rational person would have immediately followed. But Hermione Granger wasn't rational around Draco Malfoy, the boy who had pushed all the wrong buttons since 1st year.

"Or what Malfoy?" She straightened up, squaring up her shoulders at him. She tried to push against him but he was much stronger than he looked and she barely budged. Her chest brushed against his and she'd never been so close to him before. She had to look almost straight up at his tall form, he had at least 6" over her 5'5 frame, to meet his eyes. His now very dark gray eyes. How could his eyes change color like that?

"Or I'll shut you up."

"And just how do you think…" But she didn't get to finish that sentence either.

Several things happened all at once. His wand clattered to the floor. His body went flush with hers, his muscular form rippled against hers and she now understood why she hadn't been able to move when he'd pinned her to the wall with his hands, those same hands that now wrapped around the base of her skull with his soft palms cupping the back of her jaw. The final action of the instantaneous sequence of events was his lips crashing down on hers.

She was so shocked that her eyes were wide open, finding it difficult to focus on his now closed eyelids that were so close. She stood there, frozen in place. It wasn't like she hadn't been kissed before. Viktor Krum had kissed her several times in her fourth year, the final time was more like a mini snogging session with a little petting over the clothes. Ron had also kissed her, they'd snogged more than a few times and the petting had been a little heavier than with Viktor and people had assumed they were an item but they weren't really. In the future, she saw them together but there was too much going on right now for a relationship. Cormac had also kissed her once, but it had taken her by surprise and she never kissed him back, quickly putting an end to it.

But Malfoy didn't seem to care if she wasn't responding. When his tongue pushed hard against her lips, demanding entrance rather than asking, her jaw dropped from pure astonishment and granted it. His kiss was nothing like any that she had received before. It was hard, rough, forceful, demanding and as his tongue stroked hers in a way that sent a shudder down her spine like she had never felt before she realized she _liked_ it. It was consuming her. She didn't stop to think about why she liked it when her wand bounced on the floor landing next to his and her arms wrapped around his neck. She pushed into him with everything she had, though his lean, hard body had pressed into her so forcefully that she didn't move an inch when she did. Her body had never felt so _alive_ before. Every nerve was tingling with awareness.

He felt so good. His soft, woodsy cologne was so faint that she could smell the sweet, musty, distinctly masculine scent that was all him underneath and when she breathed that scent so deeply for the first time it only spurred her on and she pushed her tongue against his.

One of his hands gripped the hair at the base of her skull and pulled her head back, giving his lips, tongue, and teeth full access to her neck. She gasped to catch her breath as his kissed, licked, and nipped his way down her jaw, to her neck, while his other hand loosened her red and gold tie so that he had full access to the soft, vulnerable flesh of her neck. He finally stopped when he reached that place just above her collarbone that made her moan. He focused in on that spot, sucking and nipping at it until she moaned again and he ground his hips into hers. It wasn't until that moment when she realized her feet weren't touching the ground. He'd lifted her up so that her hips were perfectly aligned with his and she could feel his very hard erection pressing into her, pressing into a place that she hadn't allowed anyone to press into before.

"That's right, moan for me you filthy little whore." The way he growled the command sent a rush of warmth between her legs and she realized this primal, animalistic behavior ignited her desire in a way she'd never felt before.

And, oh God. He actually _desired_ her. Draco bloody Malfoy was snogging her against the wall because he was _turned on_ by her!

His words followed by her realization were what snapped her back into reality, like someone had hit her with an ice cold Aguamenti.

"Malfoy, stop!" she practically yelled, but he didn't listen. She became acutely aware that she was pinned against the wall, without her wand, at the mercy of Draco Malfoy who had one hand in her hair, the other wrapped around her waist in a bruising grip, his lips on her neck, and his rather large manhood was pressing into her womanhood and she panicked. She acted purely on instinct when she kicked him in the shin, hard, and he dropped her back to the ground. She snatched her wand off the ground and ran. She didn't stop until she reached the Fat Lady and was so out of breath that she could barely get the password out. She didn't even think about the fact that she'd abandoned her rounds 2 hours early.

In the morning, she realized two things. The first was that Draco Malfoy had left a hickey on her neck. The second realization hit her when she raised her wand to charm it away. She couldn't, because it wasn't her own wand in her hand, it was Malfoy's.

The hall had been so dark and she'd been in such a panic that she grabbed the wand that had looked like hers in the shadows. It was almost the same length and thickness as hers so she could see how she easily confused them in the dark and in such a rush.

She straightened out her shirt and tie quickly, covering up her neck before any of her roommates would wake up and see the mark on her neck. The mark that Ron couldn't have left because he'd gone to bed long before she finished her rounds even though she returned much earlier than she should have. She had to catch Malfoy fast to exchange wands. It was Friday morning and they both had their first class at 10am. It was 7:30am right now, earlier than she normally woke Friday mornings but she'd tossed and turned all night and woke up as soon as the sun cracked through the windows. Since she'd fallen asleep in her uniform, it was much faster to just wear what she had on and come back up to her dorm to shower and change later. She straightened her wrinkled sweater and skirt as best she could, brushed her teeth and hair, relieved herself and rushed out of the door. No one else in Gryffindor was awake yet.

She was pacing back and forth at the end of the hall she knew the Slytherins had to come down to get to the Great Hall. She was far enough away that Slytherins were all she would run into. She only hoped Malfoy was an early riser and also noticed the wand mix up and would have enough sense to realize they needed to switch them back quickly and discreetly. She was hoping for a lot at once.

"Careful Granger," the breath on the back of her neck made her heart jolt and she spun around so fast it made her dizzy. "You're wearing a hole in the floor and I have to walk down this hall every day."

"Malfoy," she pursed her lips, showing her displeasure at his ability to sneak up on her like that. She grabbed his arm and dragged him into the abandoned classroom she'd purposely been in front of, slammed the door, and cast a locking hex followed by a silencing charm wandlessly. They wouldn't be as strong as they would with her wand, but Malfoy's refused to work for her. She didn't want anyone overhearing their conversation nor did she want to explain to anyone why she was in an empty, unused classroom with Malfoy.

When she turned back to face him, he was so close that she stumbled back into a dusty desk that was pushed up against the wall. He leaned into her, placing a hand on either side of her so she was effectively trapped. Again. He wasn't touching her though, just hovering over, his breath teasing at her neck when he lowered his head to her ear.

"If you wanted to get me alone," His voice was smooth as silk. It had no trace of its usual sharpness and the arrogance sounded less insulting and more seductive. Her heart was already racing and an unfamiliar pulsing started between her legs. She wasn't scared. Draco Malfoy didn't scare Hermione Granger. But he did make her nervous. "All you had to do was ask." When he looked down at her, she was disturbed to find that she recognized the dark storm swirling in his eyes as desire, not anger like she'd always thought it was before.

"You have my wand," the words fell out of her mouth in a jumble and she took a deep breath before she spoke again, more clearly. "I have yours. We need to exchange them and we don't need anyone to see."

He leaned away from her and she saw her wand twirling through his long fingers. "Is this what you want?" She reached out to snatch it from his hands but he was too quick, holding it over her head out of her reach. "Ah ah, not so fast. What do I get in return?"

She sighed, hard and fast in frustration at his ridiculous question. "You get your wand back." She pulled it from the holster in her sleeve and waved it in front of his face like the answer was obvious. Except that was a big mistake because he grabbed it from her hand and pocketed it in the front of his robes. She waited for him to give her back her vinewood wand, but he didn't.

"I've already got that, now. So, what do I get?" There was a darkness in his tone that sent what wasn't an entirely unpleasant chill down her spine.

"I don't know Malfoy, what do you want?" her frustration was clear in her tone, her arms crossed over her chest.

"I want to watch you come while you're screaming out my name."

He jaw hit the floor and she was too shocked to be embarrassed. "You… You… What!?"

Her wand disappeared into his robe and suddenly he was against her, pinning her hips back into the desk with his own, his hands gripping her waist so tightly that she couldn't pull away from him.

"I don't think I could have been clearer. I want to see you come. Because I made you come. Perfect Prefect Granger, Potter and Weasel's little whore coming all over me." His eyes never left hers, boring into her, even when her open palm met his cheek in a sharp slap. He grabbed her wrist and slammed her hand onto the desk. "Don't pretend like you don't want it. I can smell how aroused you are. I haven't even really touched you yet and you're already wet for me." He was right, her knickers were moist from her arousal. Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. What the hell was happening to her? The logical part of her brain, which was most of it, knew that hormones made teenagers do ridiculous things and she shouldn't even be considering it because it was so _wrong_ but that made her want it more. Hermione Granger loved rules, but sometimes she loved to bend and break them even more. So she didn't stop him when his hand brushed down the outside of her leg. She trembled when that same hand moved to the inside of her thigh as it climbed back up, lifting the front of her skirt. Her knees went weak when one finger brushed her sex over her knickers and a jolt of pleasure surged through her.

"Lift your skirt up around your waist." She did as she was told and he picked her up and deposited her on the desk. "Good girl." She didn't have time to process how much she liked his praise because he was kissing her now. That same hot, hard, demanding kiss he'd given her not even 12 hours ago. He parted her knees and settled herself between her thighs. While his tongue was busy in her mouth, his hands were busy with her clothes. A minute later, her tie was undone and her sweater was on the ground, and her shirt was unbuttoned revealing her simple white bra. She could feel his lips smirking against her neck. She gasped when he lifted her hips and removed her matching white knickers in one motion. He leaned back, drinking her in like a starving predator who spotted their first meal.

She never really cared much about her appearance. Her mind is what mattered to her the most. But when he looked her up and down like that, seeing parts of her that no boy or man had ever seen, she was hit with a sudden wave of self-consciousness and she tried to clamp her legs shut while pulling her shirt back over her chest. It was _Malfoy_ looking at her and she didn't know if she could bear to listen to him use such an intimate situation to insult her later. Because he would, this was Malfoy and he hated her.

His knee pushed hers back open and his hand grabbed her arm so her shirt fell away. "No. I said I want to see you." His hands ghosted down her sides, caressing the curve of her waist like a lover would and stopping at her hips. "Who knew you were hiding all of this under those frumpy clothes."

"My clothes aren't frumpy." She finally found her voice.

"Don't argue with me!" His tone was sharp, but melted back into that silky smoothness that warmed her belly. "They are. I'd imagined you were hiding something under it all, but not this…" he pushed down the cups of her bra so that her breast spilled out over them and now she couldn't look him in the eye. "Beautiful…" She wanted to run, run far, far away but something kept her anchored to that desk. This was so _wrong_. His thumbs brushed over her already hard nipples and she gasped while she felt the heat burning in her cheeks.

"Why are you so embarrassed?" She didn't look at him and she didn't answer. He grabbed her chin, hard enough that it was uncomfortable and he forced her face up to his. "Answer me Granger."

"I… I've never…" she sucked in a deep breath and her legendary Gryffindor courage with it. She locked her eyes with his. "No one has ever seen me like this."

"Not even Weasel or Potter?"

"No." His hand dropped between her thighs, the tip of his finger just brushing her sex.

"And no one has ever touched you like this?"

"No." He lurched forward, and captures her lips with his own again and he was all over her. His finger reached a place no man ever had before and it was so good.

"You're so wet. So fucking wet for _me_ you dirty little whore." She moaned against his mouth.

"I… I'm… not…"

He growled at her. "Yes you are! You're my filthy little Mudblood whore."

She reached up, even through her cloud of pleasure, to slap him for using _that_ word but he dropped to his knees before she could and then his mouth was on her. There was nothing gentle or soft about his actions. He was hard and rough and oh god she _loved_ it.

"Oh, oh god," the words slipped through her lips, her head fell back.

"Say my name."

"Malfoy," she moaned. She'd do anything he asked in that moment as long as he didn't stop. Her hips jerked when his teeth nipped the hood of her most sensitive flesh, punishing her.

"No, my first name. Say it!"

"Draco." It felt so foreign on her lips. " _Please_." She pushed her hips into him, begging for his mouth to get back to work.

"Good girl. When I let you come, that's what I want to hear. My name. Now look at me. Look at yourself, you're so wet for me that you're dripping on the desk and down my hand. You're going to get my shirt dirty. Who knew a dirty Mudblood would taste so _good_." He was drinking her in, while he slipped off his jacket and rolled his sleeves up to his elbows. "I said _look at me_!" And then he was all over her again, her body snapped forward until her eyes dropped to his. His pupils were wide with desire and she thought he might devour her alive in that moment. She didn't care if he did. She would be sore and bruised tomorrow. She moaned again, a sound so unfamiliar coming from herself. She wanted to close her eyes, but he was staring at her, unblinking, and it was so intense that she couldn't look away.

The heat was building inside of her, the vaguely familiar heat she'd felt a few times before when she'd touched herself but that was rare.

Then she was begging, for what she didn't know. "Please, Draco, please!"

"That's right my sweet little whore. Come for me." It was like every inch of him was over every inch of her all at once and then she was falling.

"Draco!" she screamed. Her hips bucked against him wildly. He stood up, as fast and graceful as he always was, and grabbed her around her waist, crushing her against his chest while her helped her body come down from a high she'd never imagined possible. There was a milky white substance on his fingers that he sucked off. Her heavy eyelids finally slipped shut. Then his lips were on hers again, hard and demanding and she could taste herself on him, his hands grabbed her face so he could tilted her back for the best angle. It was embarrassing and erotic and she moaned into his mouth when his tongue stroked her, mimicking the motion it made when it had been stroking her more intimately.

"I bet the Weasel and Potter will never make you come, not that hard. No one will. When you touch yourself, it's going to be me you're thinking about. My fingers inside you, my mouth on you. Maybe you'll even imagine what my cock would feel like." She opened her eyes, her vision was slightly blurry.

"Shut it Malfoy," she tried to snap at him but her voice was weak and shaky. "Don't be such a pompous Pureblood…" She couldn't finish her sentence because her vision cleared and the first thing she saw when she looked down from his glowing face was his inner left forearm that was next to her face because his left thumb was stroking her cheek. It was dark, black, ugly, and marred the perfection of his milky white skin. The Dark Mark. She pushed him away, hard. "You're a Death Eater!?" She didn't mean for it to come out as a question.

"Yes."

"Why?" She wasn't sure why she asked.

"Because I want to be."

She slipped off the table and the rush of adrenaline pounding through her veins gave her legs the strength she wasn't sure she had to stand. She was hasty as she pulled her knickers back on and adjusted her clothes back to as proper as they could be.

"My wand." It wasn't a question when she held out her hand. He placed the vinewood into her palm and she never looked back, not once, when she removed her spells and walked out of the door.

She didn't see him again after that. And that was why she was relieved, almost a year later, when it was Draco Malfoy that opened the door to her cell. She didn't think he liked her. In fact, she knew that he hated her. But he also desired her and that might be enough to keep her alive until a rescue team came for her and the other prisoners. She could only hope.


End file.
